fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
CYBERAI
THIS VERSE IS MASSIVE WORK IN PROGRESS!! Due to new ideas that popped up at the last second, CYBERAI's storyline is going to be somewhat revamped. Summary A Collection of Mer series... CYBERAI is a Science Fantasy verse created by ExerciseDancefloors. The verse features a strong emphasis on biology and genetics, alongside robotics and metaphysics. It takes place thousands of years in the future, after a large metallic asteroid wipes out the human race. The Earth has long since undergone many changes, becoming Neo-Earth and giving rise to the Neo-Sapients, a race of sentient post-mammalian beings. History of Neo-Earth (WIP) Following the downfall of the human race, Earth was left a barren wasteland. There wasn't a single strain of virus or bacteria left on the planet's surface. The cause wasn't nuclear warfare, or even global warming - it was a meteorite. The object itself was actually known as a Recreator, a terraformation projectile that was fired from a Sub-Quantum Dreadnought (A form of vehicle that can mask itself inside of Space-Time). The Centillionites - a race of extremely advanced beings whom believed themselves to be gods, were the force behind it all. The Recreator acted as both a weapon and a means to create life. Contained inside of it were two metal guardians; brothers, that would shape the Earth together. After seeding the planet, the guardians sealed themselves away in the confines of their vessel; their purpose fulfilled. Millions of years later, Neo-Earth's lifeforms evolved at an unprecedented rate, eventually succeeding the planet's prior inhabitants. Humanity's successors would become the first Neo-Sapients, a now dominant race. Artificial Evolution's advantages were clear- they had surpassed all the limits of Homo Sapiens. The first civilization to rise was known as the Neon Empire, located somewhere in what was once Southeast Asia. They followed a dynasty of rulers titled Esperlords''' -'' immortal, supremely powerful individuals capable of utilizing a vast amount of extrasensory abilities. The first of these rulers gained his powers by discovering the formerly dormant Recreator and communing in secret with the guardians inside; he passed it down to his followers, who became the world's first Espers. Centuries passed, and the Empire remained strong, expanding territory to the point where almost 100% of the far east was under its control. However strong the Neon Empire was, all empires must fall at some point- and that it did. Around 5000 years after her formation, the great civilization was defeated by a newly founded western nation, known as the '''''Ascendrian Republic. After their humiliating defeat, the Neon Empire's final Esperlord, Kamikira, was forced to relinquish his political power and go into exile. Finding his place somewhere in the former Himalayan Mountains, he would enter a deep, seemingly eternal slumber. The Neon Empire's last request was to keep their original homeland as compensation for their defeat, which the Ascendrians honorably granted. Even without their empire, the Neonites would leave behind a legacy that could never be erased. Every citizen of the New Ascendrian Empire would henceforth retain their previous ethnic title, even with a new government. Both Ascendrians and Neonites could enjoy their lives as equals, and life carried on. New technologies were developed, cities were expanded, and society flourished on an entirely new level. The powers of Esper families seemingly faded; disappearing over the centuries. As time continued to pass, technology had taken the place of paranormal ability. It wasn't until the year 10010 P.N.E (Post-Neon Empire) that Esper abilities began to resurface. This caused uneasy tensions between both the New Ascendrian Empire and a nation known as Etherea. The Ethereans, being direct descendants of Neonite Imperials, believed Espers should be allowed to use their birthright abilities- no matter which nation they occupied. Ascendrians were outraged by this; believing that if Espers were allowed to reach their full potential, they could spiral out of control and tear the empire apart. Conflict began to eat away at the peace which once existed, and in its place a new conflict became reality; fortunately, it was resolved when the Ethereans agreed to grant their Ascendrian neighbors Esper soldiers -- who were to act as warriors for the Empire's personal use. In exchange for their greatest warriors, the nation of Etherea was given protection by the Ascendrian Imperial Guard and allowed access to Imperial funds. The then-Emperor of New Ascendria was given direct authority over his new soldiers, transforming them into the Neo-Royal Guard. Power of the Verse The Cyberai Multiverse is essentially an expanded and enhanced version of our own. Many characters on Neo-Earth possess some sort of hax, such as Telekinesis, among the most powerful being Paracybites (Paranormally Enhanced Artificial Organisms). They are capable of utilizing just about any psychic power, and can even project and manipulate energy with their minds. Characters such as Miko Illumina and Amelia Eliterra possess Supergenius level intellect, and can create extremely advanced biotechnology with ease. Espers such as Kentaro Illumina and later, Miko, are shown to possess natural telekinetic abilities, and can control a wide range of supernatural/metaphysical powers upon accessing them. Cyberai Warriors such as Ark Covenant, Wyvern Rysk, and the Matter Siblings possess the ability to artificially evolve and adapt to any situation, regardless of the condition that they're in, and the organization they fight for has highly advanced technology. Their opponents, Metallum, have legions of automated machinery and soldiers, cyborg field leaders and technicians that can roboticize any form of 3 dimensional matter, as well as life wiping superweapons that can essentially reshape the planet. On a cosmic scale, things get even bigger with the Centillionites, primordial beings who have existed for over 4 billion years, and are capable of controlling the entire multiverse. Outside of the corporeal multiverse exist the Guardian Dragons, led by the fearsome and powerful Kaviirnyth, lord of the multiversal continuum. At the very edge of Cyberai's multiverse, existing outside of and on top of its continuity are the Membrane Gods, who essentially act as higher dimensional guardians of the extraversal "membrane", or outer edge. They're two beings in one: the beautiful and ethereal Nuclea - who provides, but is not bound by the concept of life, and the brooding Genetica - who protects her sister from outside threats. Beyond the multiverse, and technically outside the Cyberai verse altogether, exists a barrier fortress encircling all that exists; within this fortress are the Originals -- nigh-omniscient warriors of infinite dimensions. The center of the multiverse contains coding or "blueprints" for all that exists around it, and is inaccessible to lower-dimensional lifeforms (those below 16). Supporters / Opponents / Neutral Supporters * TBA (Type your username here if you like this verse!) Neutral * TBA (Type your username here if you don't know what to think of this verse!) Opponents * TBA (Type your username here if you hate (envy) this verse!) Physiology of the Cyberai Multiverse (W.I.P) The living multiverse is made up of various layers that exist on top of one another, making up a hierarchy of dimensional "bubbles" which overlap until the apex zone is reached. Outside of the physical multiverse is the voidlike pathway that leads into other realms of existence, such as that of Gyrohem. The Center - '''The innermost sanctum of the multiverse, which contains the practical "DNA" of the verse itself. The blueprints of anything that has been, is occurring, or ever will be are located within the center. '''The First Layer - '''This is the layer in which our world resides. It contains infinite 3-Dimensional Power. It is also home to an infinite number of sentient races and civilizations. '''The Second Layer - '''This layer is home to the Centillionites, or "god aliens", who are responsible for the creation of our universe and view us as mere dust particles. It contains infinite 4-Dimensional Power. '''The Third Layer - '''The layer in which the current champion of Kaviirnyth resides. Contains infinite 5-Dimensional Power. '''The Fourth Layer - '''The final layer (and by far the largest), in which infinite 19-Dimensional power can be reached. '''The Membrane - '''Essentially the "inner wall" of the multiverse; it acts as a 20-Dimensional metaphysical barrier. Home to Nuclea and Genetica- who reside at the very edge. '''The Barrier Wall - '''This is the true ending point, containing endlessly infinite dimensions and having existed long before the actual multiverse itself. It is said that the wall acts as a fortress, housing nigh-omniscient warrior entities ready to fight at the slightest hint of outside provocation; dubbed the "Originals", they were the first beings to bring enlightenment to existence. Both Nuclea and Genetica were sent to the Membrane from here in order to train and become infinite-dimensional beings themselves. Characters and Tiers '''God Tiers The Originals * Rai the Patron ( at least High 1-B ') * (T.B.A) The Membrane Gods * Nuclea ('High 1-C, Possibly up to High 1-B 'w/ Borrowed Power | '''High 1-B '''w/ full potential) * Genetica ('High 1-C, Possibly up to High 1-B '''w/ Borrowed Power | '''High 1-B '''w/ full potential) '''Top Tiers Guardian Dragons * Kaviirnyth ''( '''Low 1-C', at least 1-C '''when unsealed ) * Nioskyr ( '''Low 1-C, at least 1-C '''when unsealed ) * Yukiihara ( '''Low 1-C, at least 1-C '''when unsealed ) '''High Tiers Cyberai Warriors * Ark Covenant '' ( '''High 2-A '''at peak ) * ''Wyvern Rysk ''( Likely '''2-A '''at peak, second only to Ark in terms of overall power ) * ''Xero Matter ''( Likely up to '''2-C '''at peak ) * ''Xara Matter ''( Likely up to '''2-C '''at peak ) * ''??? Centillionites * Naniros ''( '''High 2-A ') * Chromosyne ''( at least '''2-C ') * Vinra ''( '''Low 2-C ')'' '' * Mazaryk ( Reborn ) ''( '''High 3-A ') Mid Tiers Espers * Miko Illumina ''( at least '''9-C '''physically before she discovers her powers, '''Variable '''w/ Technology and Prep Time |' at least '''4-C, likely High 4-C '''w/ Esper Abilities ) * ''Kamikira ''( at least '''4-C '''at full strength ) * ''Kentaro Illumina ''( '''Unknown, likely at least 4-C, 7-B '''shown ) * ''Izeryth ''( '''Unknown, likely at least 4-C, 7-A '''shown ) Metallum Leaders * Mazaryk (Original) ''( '''5-B ') * Metallum Controller / Mechanizer ( 'High 6-A ') * Terribytus ''( '''High 7-A ') * Giru ( '7-A ') * Spokesman ( '7-B ') '''Low Tiers Metallum Specialist Androids * Metallum Sentinel ( 8-A ') * ''Metallum Polymorph ''( '''7-C ') * ''Metallum Decimator ''( at least '''High 7-C, possibly up to 6-B '''w/ Upgrades and Equipment ) Neonites / Cyberai Organization * ''Kevin Jettison ''( '''9-C,' 9-B '''to '''9-A '''w/ Firearms, at least '''High 8-C '''w/ Explosive Weaponry' ) * ''Amelia Eliterra ( '''9-C, '''Variable '''w/ Technology and Prep Time ) * ''David Eliterra ''( '''9-C ') * Paracybite Soldier ''( '''Variable', at minimum 9-A, at maximum 8-B ''') * ''Neonite Soldier ''( '''9-B, High 8-C '''w/ Explosive Weaponry) Metallum Drones and Automatons * ''Metallum Sentry ''( '''9-B ) * Metallum Trooper ''( '''9-B', High 8-C 'w/ Explosive Weaponry ) * ''Metallum Stag Beetle ''( '''9-A ') * Metallum Assassin ''( '''High 8-C ') * Metallum Sheller ''( at least '''High 8-C ') * ''Metallum Shock Trooper ''( at least '''High 8-C, possibly up to High 6-C '''w/ Upgrades and Equipment ') * ''Metallum Striker ''( '''High 8-C ') Music Opening Themes * 'Girugamesh - Shining ' Closing Themes * 'Girugamesh - Crying Rain ' Character Themes * ??? (To Be Added) Trivia * ??? (To Be Added) Progressive Notes * Add Profile for Wyvern Rysk * Add Theme Music * Add Images Category:Verses Category:The Collection of Mer Verses Category:ExerciseDancefloors' Pages Category:Science Fantasy Verses Category:Conceptual Fantasy Verses